


Prayers and Offerings

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Teddy's learned a new tradition that Draco finds himself glad for.





	Prayers and Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 8 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Christmas tree](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146053/146053_900.jpg). I also used the same prompt from hd-ina-tree. And this is for the prompt of 'Christmas cookies' at dracoharry100.

Teddy's tongue was poking out as he arranged the plate of sugar cookies -- shaped and decorated like ornaments -- just so under their tree. It was his first year putting out the biscuits and milk; Draco hadn't ever done anything that like and he didn't know of any other wizarding families that did. Harry said he remembered it so it must be a Muggle thing he'd learned in pre-school.

"It's kind of like putting out an offering for deity," Draco whispered to Harry.

Harry made a noise like he was trying to stifle a laugh. "Maybe, but it's nothing big. Let him have this."

"I am, I am," Draco said. "I just thought..."

"All set!" Teddy yelled, raising his hands and just missing some of the tree branches.

Harry grinned and put his hand on Teddy's head. "Bedtime, now. Otherwise Santa won't come."

Teddy nodded, serious; after all, presents were important. Harry grabbed Teddy under his arms and carefully picked his godson up. Teddy giggled, feet curling under himself, and Harry turned him to hold him close. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and waved to Draco who waved back. He stopped Harry with a touch on his elbow and kissed Teddy's forehead. "Goodnight, Cousin."

"Goodnight, Cousin Draco," Teddy said. He yawned. "I'm sure Santa will bring you the best presents, too."

Draco chuckled. "I'm sure we'll all get very good gifts."

Teddy smiled and closed his eyes. Draco heard him telling Harry everything he was hoping for on Christmas, from presents to a cake for pudding. He looked at the tree with the biscuits under it and nodded. Sacrifices for a god to get gifts; why not? He closed the house up for the night and said a quick thank you to whichever god was looking out for them that they were all together tonight.


End file.
